


Супружеская привилегия

by clioerato



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clioerato/pseuds/clioerato
Summary: Супружеская привилегия - юридический термин, основанный на политике поощрения супружеского согласия и предотвращении супругов от необходимости осудить, или быть осужденными их супругами.P.S. Перед вступлением в брак проконсультируйтесь со своими Богами, лучшей подружкой и существами, с которыми собираетесь вступить в брак.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Супружеская привилегия

Армагеддон не свершился пять дней назад, и за это время Азрафаэль с Кроули три раза сходили в Ритц, два раза распили лучшие вина из кладовки запасливого ангела, несколько раз разругались из-за того, кому на самом деле принадлежит фраза «Весь мир – театр» (Кроули почему-то утверждал, что она не принадлежит Шекспиру [1], с чем ангел был решительно не согласен), разбили несколько бокалов и, не иначе как чудо, не стали их восстанавливать по щелчку пальцев, а просто выбросили. В общем делали все то, что должны были делать ангел и демон, предотвратившие Армагеддон. Не знаю, инструкции на случай Апокалипсиса у каждого были примерно одинаковые: примкни к своей стороне и сражайся, пока одна из сторон не победит. Но сейчас они мало подходили под сложившуюся ситуацию. Для сложившейся ситуации даже у ангела не было Божественных инструкций, хоть тот и был повыше к начальству, так что они просто продолжали жить так, как жили до этого. С той лишь разницей, честно признался себе каждый, что перевыполнили вековую норму по дозволенным им удовольствиям.

Странность во всем этом была только одна:

Кроули не уходил. 

Сначала Азирафаэль этого даже не заметил. Ну, знаете, так бывает, когда вы сначала переживаете конец Всего, сражаетесь там со всякими ребятами типа Сатаны, надеясь на силы стайки одиннадцатилетних детей и дьявольскую, божественно дьявольскую удачу, а потом вас похищает конкурирующий отдел, чтобы показать вам казнь лучшего друга от первого лица.  
Так что, да, когда Азирафаэль проснулся утром с тупой болью в висках после распитого вчера на двоих ящика Romanée Conti, и спустился вниз, с целью повесить табличку «Мы сегодня закрыты» (Азирафаэль считал, что заслужил хотя бы один день без печальных потрясений вроде продажи своих книг), он даже не заметил Кроули. А когда развернулся, чтобы пойти на кухню и приготовить какао с экстрапорцией зефирок, и увидел спящего демона, не иначе как чудом вместившего свои длинные ноги на маленький кожаный диванчик, то просто прошел дальше по коридору и до конца, где находилась маленькая кухонька и, не прибегая к божественному, сотворил порцию горячего шоколада и чашку эспрессо.

Чашка с легким керамическим стуком встретилась с деревянным журнальным столиком напротив диванчика с растянувшимся на нем демоном. 

Второй день тоже не вызвал у ангела вопросов. Какие там вопросы, когда сначала официант из Ритц приносит воздушные, тающие во рту блинчики с нежнейшим лососем, а потом вас уже тащат к Бентли и вот вы несетесь под Queen – “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” и тормозите у вашего магазинчика прямо на середине недопетой «Just take me back to yours that will be fine» (Азирафаэль ни за что бы в жизни не признался, что за эти годы узнал почти весь репертуар Queen). 

Когда Кроули проходит вслед за Азирафаэлем в букинистический, тот ничего не спрашивает.

Утром на журнальном столике стоит чашка эспрессо. 

На третий день Азирафаэль если и начинает задавать вопросы, то не Кроули, а себе, но не обличает их даже в подобие мысли. 

На четвертый день приходится признать, что Кроули действительно живет у него.

На пятый он спрашивает. 

— Мой дорогой, я тут заметил… — Азирафаэль сам мнется от формулировки и поджимает губы, смотря на переплетение полинявшего с годами персидского ковра у себя под ногами. — Знаешь… А как твои растения? 

Кроули, развалившийся на диванчике (Бога ради, Азирафаэль уже видел, что диванчик запомнил форму тела демона. Каков предатель!), только глянул на ангела из-под очков. Раздвинул ноги пошире. 

— Хорошо. Они хорошо. 

Азирафаэль даже потерял дар речи на какую-то долю секунды. Он ведь совсем не об этом его спрашивал, Кроули должен был его понять. 

— Милый, — еще раз попробовал ангел, — ты же понимаешь, что я совсем не это имел ввиду, я хотел спросить… 

— Да понял я, понял, — Кроули снял очки и помассировал переносицу. – Я просто подумал… Да ты сам подумай, под нами все демоны Ада, желающие меня утопить, над нами — небесная конторка, которая спит и видит, как бы удавить тебя струной от арфы за испорченный отчет по делу твоей казни. И это тот редкий случай, когда ни те, — Кроули многозначительно ткнул средним пальцем себе под ноги, — ни те, — в этот раз средний палец указал на потолок, — не будут против посотрудничать ради общей цели. 

— И ты решил, — перебил его Азирафаэль, — оккупировать мой диван в надежде, что здесь тебя не найдут? 

— Да нет же. Я его оккупировал, как ты выразился, как раз для того, чтобы, когда меня нашли, я был здесь. Ну и ты, надеюсь тоже. Махнуться телами там или по старинке — кувшин святой воды с тебя, адское пламя — с меня. Во всяком случае, это единственный способ подстраховки, который я могу придумать. 

Кроули замолчал и тяжело выдохнул. Азирафаэль вернулся к рассматриванию цветочных узоров на персидском ковре семнадцатого века. Не в тему подумалось, что если вдруг какой-то заблудшей душе пришла бы в голову мысль ограбить маленький букинистический в Сохо, то это было бы второе по масштабам ограбление в Лондоне, сразу после Кингсбридж Банка в 1987. 

Азирафаэль думал. 

Да, он был ангелом. А быть ангелом означало не только хлопать крылышками и раздавать благословения, о, нет. В первую очередь, быть Ангелом означало быть бюрократом. И его идеальные финансовые отчеты для магазинчика, которые он составлял с такой скрупулёзной точностью, что налоговая заявлялась к нему целых пять раз, чтобы просто посмотреть на святого продавца книжек, это доказывали. Составить финансовый отчет для книжного было лишь немножко сложнее, чем отправить отчет на Небеса, а последним он занимался без малого 6000 лет.  
И сейчас ангелу требовались все его прожитые 6000 лет, чтобы придумать что-то такое, что действительно смогло бы их обезопасить, а в идеале решить вопрос с телами. Ангел дураком не был, любое незначительное происшествие вроде войны или свалившегося с крыши кирпича, и их с Кроули развоплотит. И Азирафаэлю было ангельски ясно, что обе конторы скорее попробуют провернуть еще одну казнь, чем дадут им бланк и попросят расписаться за новое тело. 

И Азирафаэль, кажется, придумал.

Но для этого надо было выпить.

***

Что бы люди не думали про брак, а союзы, заключенные на Небесах, случались действительно редко. Настолько, что можно было бы припечатать суровое «никогда» и закрыть вопрос, но маленькая серая книжечка с золотыми буквами «Большая Книга Любовных Союзов Заключенных на Небесах», похожая скорее на потрепанную брошюру свидетелей Иеговы, слабо (от редкого упоминания) фонила благостью и хранила в себе пять, прости Господи, пар имен.  
Габриэль, конечно, никогда не ставил под вопрос Великий Божественный Замысел. Кто он такой, чтобы усомниться в Ней, и в Ее деяниях, ведь пути Господни неисповедимы, и он никогда не подвергал их сомнениям. Никогда. Но книжонку держал в единственном ящике своего белого рабочего стола, от мысли подойти к которому, у ангелов помладше от стресса начинали выпадать перышки, а мысль о самосожжении в Адском Пламени грела душу.  
К браку у ангелов вообще было специфическое отношение. Любовь ко всему сущему, ближнему и дальнему и бла-бла-бла, но если брак на Небесах был возможен, то даже мысль о разводе на Небесах звучала как святотатство. Ангелы, при вступлении в брак, как и люди, клялись любить друг друга отныне и до скончания времен, но в уравнении, в котором выступают два действительно бессмертных существа, формулировка «до скончания времен» приобретала подтекст завуалированной угрозы.  
И все же для самых молодых из ангелов идея быть с кем-то навечно связанными узами Господними звучала даже симпатично, а самые романтичные из них, в тайне, не чаще чем раз в тысячу лет, мечтали, что когда-нибудь отыщется тот ангел, который согласится разделить с ними эту клятву и вечность заодно. Но одна вечность на двоих страшила – кто знает, что случится через сотни и тысячи лет? А вдруг твоя половинка передумает, будет понижена в должности или, тут ангелы вздрагивали и откидывали любую мысль о Небесном браке как несостоятельную, Падет? 

И все же тем, кто решался на такой ответственный и отчасти бессмысленный поступок, небесная канцелярия была обязана расширенным соц. пакетом, увеличением отпускных, 5 литрами святой воды сверх нормы и еще парой тройкой небесных плюшек, вроде ускоренной выдачи тел.

***

Чтобы сами демоны не думали про Ад, а союзы, заключенные в преисподней, случались, но случались настолько редко, что спроси вы об этом у любого из демонов, они бы рассмеялись вам в лицо и даже не стали бы вас проклинать, потому что хороших комиков и так преступно мало. Но даже если большая часть демонов ни о каких браках не знала, это совсем не мешало существовать маленькой черной книжечке с серыми буквами «Большая Книга Любовных Союзов Заключенных в Преисподней» (хотя и было несколько попыток уничтожения, но засранка в пламени не горела и в воде не тонула) и лежала она, ни много ни мало, в комнате самого князя Вельзевула. Прямо у него под подушкой. То есть там, где о ее существовании никто и никогда бы не узнал. 

Нет, никто и никогда из демонов не стремился связать себя хоть какими-либо узами, ведь именно из-за этого они и пали, не желая быть связанными с Богом и Ее божественными указаниями. И хоть никто из демонов даже и не думал о возможности связать себя узами брака, если бы хоть кто-то остановил на время свои адские промыслы и захотел пофантазировать на эту тему, то он бы очень быстро нашел эту идею несостоятельной. Минусов быть женатым демоном было настолько много, что любой мало-мальски здравомыслящий демон отбросил эту мысль уже после перечисления первых трех. А о плюсах говорить не приходилось. 

А плюсы, несомненно, были. Просто о них знали всего три демона и маленькая черная змейка, случайно пробравшаяся в покои Вельзевула. 

О том, что у змейки были умные демонические глаза, знать никому было необязательно. Как и о том, что в покоях Вельзевула хоть кто-то был.

***

Ангел и демон допивали уже третью бутылку кубинского рома и даже не собирались останавливаться. Азирафаэль пьяно развалился в кресле, насколько ему позволяла его ангельская натура, напротив пьяно полулежал демон, который считал свой диван уже отвоеванным, а вопрос с местом дальнейшего жительства на ближайшие пару лет – закрытым. 

— Дорогой, — прервал демона Азирафаэль на моменте, когда Кроули с восторгом что-то рассказывал о совершенно новой модели смартфонов, которая могла бы складываться как в 90-ых и ломалась бы от каждого чиха. — Нам, наверное, стоит вступить в брак. 

Демон тут же заткнулся. 

— Повтори? Что ты сказал? — рассеянный пьяный взгляд Кроули обрел смысл, а приятный гул в голове прекратился. — Брак? Я не ослышался? 

Азирафаэль опять прикипел взглядом к любимому ковру и, кажется, собрался молчать минимум до следующего Армагеддона, поэтому Кроули щелкнул пальцами и ковер исчез, оголяя половицы из темного дерева. Азирафаэль вздрогнул и очнулся. 

— Это, между прочим, был мой любимый ковер, Кроули. — сказал ангел с осуждением. 

— Ой, да брось, ничего с ним не случилось. Прожигать в нем дыру не хотелось, а оторвать тебя от него можно было только таким способом. Так что давай вернемся к вопросу. — Кроули снова посерьезнел и даже сменил позу, теперь он не вальяжно полулежал, а сидел, уперев локти в колени и подался навстречу собеседнику. — Что именно ты имел в виду, когда решил сказать… то, что ты сказал? 

— Я подумал, Кроули, что, если мы вступим с тобой в брак, — тут ангел запнулся и немного покраснел.

 _Очаровательно_ подумал Кроули. 

— Я подумал, — начал еще раз ангел, — что это снимет с нас большую часть вопросов.

— Ага, снимет одну часть вопросов, сверху правда, повесят еще несколько сотен таких частей, но идея действительно замечательная. 

— Оу, ты так думаешь? — Азирафаэль очаровательно улыбнулся. — Спасибо, мой дорогой.

— Да Бож… С… Да блять! — демон запустил пятерню в рыжие волосы и немного растрепал их, — Азирафаэль, мы то шесть тысяч лет «не друзья, и я его даже не знаю», как ты выразился, а то «давай вступим в брак»? Ты не думаешь, что «ты слишком быстр», Азирафаэль? Люди перед таким предложением обычно встречаются. 

— Но мы же с тобой встречаемся! — Ангел был неумолим в своей наивности. — Вот в книжном моем сегодня встретились. И вчера. И позавчера. Ты вообще, как оказалось, у меня живешь. 

— Азирафаэль! Я не об этом, а о том, что люди называют «свиданием», – демон начинал злиться. – В прочем, не об этом тоже. Почему ты вообще решил мне это предложить? 

— Понимаешь, дорогой, я слышал немного о браках, заключенных между ангелами, — Азирафаэль упорно не отводил взгляда от демонских рук, избегая смотреть тому в глаза, — и они имеют… ряд привилегий, если тебе угодно. Одно из них — ускоренная выдача материальной оболочки, если она потребуется. Или прекращение любых разбирательств, если будет доказано, что один действовал ради спасения другого. 

Кроули пораженно молчал. 

— Знаешь, — продолжил Азирафаэль, — это, наверное, выглядит все ужасной глупостью, прости меня, мой дорогой. 

— Азирафаэль, — перебил ангела Кроули. — Все, что я думаю, так это почему мы не сделали этого раньше? 

— Что? — Азирафаэль скорее был готов протереть несколько стен своим кремовым пиджаком, суясь к демону с такими предложениями, и услышать шипящее "Нарываешсссся", чем понять то, что сказал Кроули. 

— Это бы очень сильно упростило бы нам вообще все. С самого начала! 

— Понимаешь, Кроули, — ангел теперь чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, говоря об их, прости Боже, браке с Кроули, — прецедентов между ангелами и демонами, вроде как, еще не было.

Тут Кроули оставалось только тихо хмыкнуть, не выдавать же тайны начальства.

— Ну и раньше получить тело было гораздо легче, чем объяснить, почему я связан с де… с тобой. Да и не нужно нам было это, сейчас просто положение у нас такое. Как это люди называют, эффективный брак?

— Фиктивный, ангел. Все же, какая ты бюрократическая сволочь, Азирафаэль! — Кроули смотрел на ангела почти с восторгом. — Ну что, муженек, где ставить подпись? 

— Кроули, — сказал ангел мягко, — как насчет чего-то более традиционного? Может быть в Тадфилде в среду? Сомневаюсь, что за нами явятся в самое ближайшее время, а я бы успел приготовиться, позвать Ньюта с Анафемой, например? Все же это моя первая и, вероятно, последняя свадьба.

Кроули на это оставалось лишь вздохнуть и откинуться на диван, увлекая за собой полупустую бутылку рома. Ему надо было подумать о том, как сделать из их фиктивного брака - эффективный, как выразился ангел. 

До их с Азирафаэлем свадьбы оставалось четыре дня.

***

Тадфилд, среда. 

Кроули не нервничал, ясно вам? Демоны вообще нервничают лишь в тех редких случаях, когда творится что-то действительно страшное: Армагеддон, вызов к начальству или Манчестер Юнайтед играет против Ливерпуля и тогда приходится писать дьявольски много отчетов. 

На свадьбе демоны обычно не нервничают.

Даже если это их свадьба. 

Кроули в восьмой раз стянул очки и принялся их протирать. 

Азирафаэль нервничал и очень сильно. Он уже в пятый раз за две минуты поправлял свою новую бабочку и запускал руку во внутренний кармашек своего столетнего кремового сюртука, где лежала сложенная вчетверо голубая бумажка из блокнота Анафемы[2] со свадебной клятвой. Да, ангел знал, что эта свадьба – маленький фарс, такой же, как и их соглашение, заключенное между ними без малого 800 лет назад. Но все же, думал Азирафаэль, в очередной раз перечитывая слова клятвы, может быть Кроули будет не так уж против принять его чувства, если уж согласился на его «руку и сердце», даже в сложившихся обстоятельствах?

Среда в Тадфилде, несмотря на все заверения синоптиков, пророчащих маленький апокалипсис с дождем и порывистым ветром, выдалась просто удивительной - теплой и солнечной. Задний двор маленького коттеджного домика, принадлежащего с недавнего времени Ньюту и Анафеме, был наскоро переоборудован для проведения уютной семейной церемонии. Свадебная арка была украшена цветами амаранта и распустившейся акации [3], черных стульев было 10, как раз на их небольшую постапокалиптическую компанию и чету Янгов, которые не понимали, как их сын умудрился свести дружбу с двумя импозантными геями из Лондона, но были слишком милы, чтобы отказать в приглашение на свадьбу. Около арки стоял огромный трехъярусный фруктовый торт, украшенный белыми пионами [4] и фигуркой двух сидящих на скамейке мужчин, держащихся за руки. Фоном из динамиков лилась «All God’s People», хотя Анафема была готова поспорить на что угодно, что составленный ею свадебный плейлист не содержал ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на Queen. 

Если бы кому-то из гостей пришло в голову спросить у проходящих мимо людей, что они думают об этой свадьбе, то они бы услышали емкое «слишком английская», и тогда бы ангел расплылся в самой признательной улыбке, словно услышал главный комплимент столетия. Так оно, в сущности, и было. 

Адам постучался в спальню, в которой сутки назад Ньют с Анафемой, знакомые меньше двух недель, созидали новую жизнь с помощью наручников и грязных словечек вроде "Изыди, ведьма, о дааа...", а последние сорок две минуты нервничал один Азирафаэль, которому предстояло взять за руку демона, которого он знал чуть больше шести тысяч лет.

— Пойдем, он тебя ждет. — Адам рассматривал причудливый костюм Азирафаэля, словно сошедший с картинок учебника истории. Таким, подумал Адам, и мог бы выглядеть настоящий охотник на ведьм, только широкополой шляпы не хватало. Цилиндры, подумал Адам, выглядят совсем не круто, он бы вообще их отменил [5].

— А мы можем еще немножко вот так постоять? — ангел постарался, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком жалким и умоляющим, но, судя по всему, вышло даже слишком жалобно, потому что Адам плюхнулся на кровать позади Азирафаэля и растянулся в форме звезды.

— Знаешь, — начал Адам, — мама говорит, что это такая традиция невесты — задерживаться. 

— Ох, Адам… 

— А еще мама говорит, — продолжил мальчик, — что сбегать со свадьбы тоже традиция. Правда после того, как мама мне об этом рассказала, я слышал, как родители ссорились, а папа говорил что-то про то, что он перенервничал, поэтому, я так думаю, сбегать не очень хорошая традиция. Ты только не сбегай, хорошо? 

— Ох, Адам… 

— Ты его любишь? — мальчик приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафаэля. 

— Это… Это сложно, молодой человек, — ангел выглядел очень смущенным и немного печальным.

— Взрослые всегда так говорят, когда любят кого-то. Пойдем? — Антихрист протянул Азирафаэлю руку, и ангел с благодарностью ее принял. 

Стоящему за дверью Кроули потребовалась секунда и один щелчок пальцами, чтобы исчезнуть и переместиться поближе к свадебной арке, у которой их уже ждали два священника.

***

Кажется, священники не очень понимали, что происходит. Нет, они видели всякое, и вряд ли парочка гомосексуальных мужчин средних лет могла их удивить, и все же… 

— Слава Сатане! — поприветствовал священник в темной рясе Кроули, который взбежал на маленький помост перед аркой. 

— Бога ради! — возмутился второй священник и осуждающе посмотрел сначала на Кроули, а потом на своего коллегу. — Именем Господа…

— Тихо, тихо, — перебил их Кроули. — Нам самим это не очень-то нравится, просто зарегистрируйте нас побыстрее среди ваших и наших и дело с концом. 

— А ваш супруг, он тоже…? — Священник в белом многозначительно посмотрел на Азирафаэля, пробирающегося к помосту между расставленных стульев. 

— Оу, нет, мой супруг, — Кроули попробовал это слово, и оно ему определенно нравилось, — мой супруг полностью ваш. 

— Хоть одна чистая душа!

Кроули на это только усмехнулся и поправил круглые очки. 

— Господа, мы можем начинать? — ангел встал прямо напротив Кроули и посмотрел на обоих священников. — Не хотелось бы расстраивать детей, они так ждут торт.

— Ах, да-да, конечно. — начал приспешник Сатаны. — Любовь — это большое сокровище, дарованное нам самим Сатаной…

— Господом! — перебил его другой священник. — Сегодня сам Господь связывает ваши сердца и заключает союз, который продлится всю вашу жизнь, чтобы ваши души отныне и во веки веков были рядом и соединились после вашей смерти в Раю!

— Или Аду… — добавил священник в черном. — Готов ли ты, Азирафаэль, взять в мужья Энтони Дж. Кроули, любить и заботиться о нем в богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, отныне и во веки веков? 

— Оу, я… — Азирафаэль было потянулся к заветной голубой бумажке со свадебной клятвой, но остановился и посмотрел на Кроули. — Можно я сниму? 

Кроули только кивнул и, не дожидаясь действий со стороны ангела, сам снял очки. 

— Ох… Так вот! — начал Азирафаэль. — Мой дорогой, мы знаем друг друга тысячелетия, и наша история началась на заре времен, когда еще никаких времен даже не придумали. Мы прошли с тобой действительно многое: распятие Иисуса, французскую революцию, две мировые войны, ту ужасную забегаловку в Вашингтоне в 1989… Ох, там был действительно ужасный вишнёвый пирог, никаких стандартов! — ангел осекся. — Так вот, о чем это я. Мы прошли с тобой многое помогли не свершиться Непостижимому плану, смотрели как прогорают планы небес и подмочили репутацию ада, простите за каламбур, и сейчас, Энтони Дж. Кроули, стоя перед этими двумя священниками, я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в том, что делаю, даже если это все, — Азирафаэль развел руки, показывая на все окружающее их пространство, — окажется бессмысленным. Я правда люблю тебя, Кроули. Извини, что ради этого тебе пришлось вступить со мной в брак, мой мальчик. 

— Готов ли ты, Энтони Дж. Кроули, — вступил священник в белом, — взять в мужья Азирафаэля, любить и заботиться о нем в богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, отныне и во веки веков? 

— Ага, – Кроули посмотрел на ангела. — Ангел, я не готовил всех этих речей, так что типа… Ну я тебя тоже. И, да, согласен. 

— О… — на щеках Азирафаэля появилась та улыбка, которая возникает только в те редкие моменты, когда перед ним появляется стопка самых восхитительных блинчиков или какой-то неумелый книголюб готов уступить ему очередную книжку пророчеств за пару десятков пенсов. — Можно мы… можно нам?

И не дожидаясь утвердительного ответа хотя бы одного из священников, ангел притянул к себе Кроули и уткнулся в краешек плотно сомкнутых губ. 

Если бы у Кроули спросили про его самый ненавистный день в истории человечества, то он бы припомнил 14 век, 1537 год, всю эту действительно дерьмовую идею с нацизмом в 1939-1945 годах и 24 ноября 1991. 

Если бы у Кроули спросили про его самый счастливый день, то он, не задумываясь, назвал бы сегодняшнюю звездную дату и время вплоть до миллисекунды, когда их с Азирафаэлем губы встретились в невинном поцелуе. 

И именно в эти доли секунды в одной маленькой книжечке, скорее похожей на брошюру об открытии нового ресторана, с гордым названием «Большая Книга Любовных Союзов Заключенных на Небесах» появилась шестая пара имен. И было бы очень мило со стороны Габриэля находится в данный момент где-нибудь вне своего кабинета, но Габриэль только по статусу был ангелом, а в душе той еще задницей. Поэтому, когда книжечка запечатлела в себе новые имена и начала фонить благостью уже чуть более уверенно, чем до этого, Габриэль неверующе распахнул ящик стола и открыл книжку на первой и единственной странице:  
………  
………  
4\. …. Винчестер и ангел Кастиэль  
5\. Сэмюэль Винчестер и архангел Гавриил  
6\. Демон Кроули и архангел Азирафаэль. 

— Порнография! — крикнул Габриэль первое, что ему пришло на ум и хлопнул крыльями, перемещаясь на свадьбу, дабы успеть предотвратить то, что уже случилось.

Было бы очень мило со стороны Вельзевула в данный момент сидеть где-нибудь в своем кабинете на большом троне и пугать одним взглядом всех демонов ада, но Вельзевул не только в душе был большой сволочью, но и по статусу. Поэтому, когда в маленькой книжке с серыми буквами «Большая Книга Любовных Союзов Заключенных в Преисподней» появилась новая пара имен, то Вельзевул, не много ни мало, лежал на своем огромном ложе и предавался лености. И только чудом он мог бы не заметить слабое минутное свечение, но чуда не произошло, и Вельзевул неверяще открыл единственную страницу:  
…………  
2\. …………  
3\. Михаил Александрович Врубель и демон Велиал  
4\. Демон Кроули и архангел Азирафаэль 

— Ах тыж три коня через лисью норку! — Взревел Вельзевул и щелкнул пальцами, перемещаясь туда, где уже все случилось.

***

— Кроули!!! — короткая вспышка и среди стульев и цветов появляется взбешённый Вельзевул.

— Азирафаэль!!! — серый пиджак безукоризненно аккуратно сидит на Габриэле, но его лицо перекошено так, словно это его ведут гореть в Адском пламени. 

— О, а вот и гости, — по-змеиному улыбается Кроули. — Дорогой, у нас есть еще два стула?

— Это ваша бывшая? — спрашивает священник в черном у Кроули, поглядывая на разъярённую низенькую дамочку. 

— Это ваш бывший? — одновременно с коллегой спрашивает священник в белом у Азирафаэля, поглядывая на внушительного мужчину в сером костюме. 

Лицо Кроули и Азирафаэля тут же меняется. Демон пару раз инстинктивно вздрагивает, ангел несколько бледнеет лицом, прежде чем отогнать наваждение, в котором он обнимает своего начальника. 

— Нет, это наши боссы. Ну и ваши тоже, отчасти. — отмирает Кроули и сжимает ладонь Азирафаэля, как бы делясь теплом и напоминая, что он рядом. — Эй, Баал, какими судьбами? Прости что забыли отправить приглашение на свадьбу, все так быстро произошло. На тортик останетесь? 

— Кроули! — шипит разъяренно Вельзевул. — Что ты, ради Сатаны, натворил? Какая, к чертям, свадьба? 

Пальцы Вельзевула подрагивают, словно он опять стоит на обломках неудавшегося Армагеддона и его ждет встреча с начальством, которая даже по прошествии двух недель отдается болью в недавно восстановившихся из мелкой пыли ребер. Габриэль рядом, и он настолько же взбешён и раздражён. Они оба понимают ситуацию — не идиоты. И это злит, злит так, что каждый готов кричать на все двадцатитысячное божественно-адское войско, кричать пока у каждого не охрипнет глотка и можно будет только сипеть, срываясь на тихий скулеж, в котором была бы вся щемящая боль и отчаянье этих шести тысяч лет. Словно им все эти тысячелетия было нельзя, а сейчас перед ними стоит парочка - ангел и демон, и Бог не стремится сжечь одному из своих созданий крылья, окрашивая их в цвет зла. Просто… Словно… ангелы, демоны… словно это ничего не значило? 

«Большая Книга Любовных Союзов Заключенных на Небесах»: 

1\. Архангел Габриэль и ————эль, так же известный как князь демонов Вельзевул

— Эй, — шепнул Кроули в самое ухо ангелу, — может перенесем всё и оставим этих двоих наедине? 

— Ты думаешь это будет хорошей идеей? — с сомнением спросил ангел. — Гости… торт, в конце концов. 

— Ну, немного ангельского чуда тут, немного демонического здесь. А этим, — Кроули повернулся к их бывшим боссам, которые скорее напоминали мраморные изваяния и даже не дышали, — пора поговорить. После его падения так и не нашли время, идиоты. Ну так что, к нам? 

Ангел только улыбнулся и кивнул. 

Демон щелкнул пальцами.

***

— … А после этого ты отдаешь мне мои книги! Вот так просто. На нас упала бомба, а ты вспомнил про книги! Мне кажется, именно тогда для меня все и случилось. — Азирафаэль пьяно утыкается Кроули куда-то в плечо и улыбается. Это чувство приятное, словно ты долго бродил по развалинам и наконец пришел домой. И Азирафаэль пока не был готов признаваться, что не знает, как пахнет его демон. Точнее он, конечно, знает, но никогда не мог разделить этот запах на составные части, остановившись на мысли, что просто _так_ пахнет Кроули. Теперь он начинает понимать, что _так_ пахнет дом и, наверное, любовь. 

— Бож... С... Да хоть кто-нибудь, ты такой книгочей, Азирафаэль, — Кроули находит губы ангела и целует. Сначала невесомо, словно прикасаясь губами к лепесткам роз, но потом настойчивей проходится раздвоенным языком по нижней губе и слегка прикусывает. Руки Кроули настойчиво забираются под сюртук и расстегивают первую пуговицу на рубашке. 

— Я не слишком быстр для тебя? — спрашивает демон, заглядывая в ангельские глаза, — Я могу подождать еще... лет пятьдесят? Если тебе это нужно... 

— Кроули, — Азирафаэль только рвано вздыхает, потому что ему жарко, словно он горит в адском пламени. — Будь нежен, хорошо? 

О да. 

Кроули будет. 

Отныне и во веки веков.

***

— Габриэль, почему им можно, а нам...? 

— Не знаю, В... Ваал. — мужчина в сером костюме смотрел на догорающий закат, и что-то в области груди болезненно сжималось, хотя он никогда раньше не жаловался на свою земную оболочку. — Может нам всегда было можно? 

— Наверное можно. — прошептала одними губами черноволосая фигурка спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут. 

Впрочем, рядом уже никого не было. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Фраза "Весь мир - театр" по праву принадлежит Десятому Доктору, а у меня абсолютно нет желания мотаться по судам и отдавать долги Шекспира.  
> [2] - Зная ангельскую любовь к традициям, не удивительно, что Азирафаэль решил идти до конца и придерживаться даже такой мелочи, как "что-то новое, что-то старое, что-то синее, что-то взятое взаймы".  
> [3] - Амарант - бессмертие. Распустившаяся акация - бессмертие, тайная любовь. (перевод с цветочно-ангельского на человеческий)  
> [4] - Пионы - счастливая свадьба, "выкусите, сучки, я это сделал" (перевод с цветочно-демонического на человеческий)  
> [5] - чем очень расстроил Азирафаэля, который двое суток не мог найти свой белый цилиндр, чтобы показать Кроули любимый фокус с вытаскиванием бесконечных цветных платочков и двух голубей.  
> 


End file.
